The Fairer Sex
by Dragonfly-Moonlight
Summary: An old acquaintance reappears in Speed's life, and he's out to create havoc.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: This story idea actually is borrowed from Marisa. Now she gets to read it. LOL Thanks, Marisa, for giving me many evil ideas over AIM!

* * *

Speed let out a weary sigh then focused on the task at hand. The Mach 5, though a very spectacular car, wouldn't exactly fix itself, and Speed had done a number on the brakes, slamming onto them repeatedly on the race track. Given how the car had run and how it had to brake during the upcoming race, he knew he'd have to replace the brakes the night before the race. 

'Just what I really needed,' he grumbled to himself. 'A race track that wreaks havoc on the brakes. Maybe Pops can design a new system for it . . .'

As quickly as he'd thought it, he nixed the idea. Pops had enough to deal with in trying to run his factory. The last thing he needed was to design something extra for the Mach 5.

Several minutes later, Speed slid out from underneath the Mach 5, his work finished. He lowered the car then went inside to take a shower. Grease covered him from head to foot, and he didn't want to show up at Sparky's apartment looking like an actual grease monkey. The phone rang as he entered. Heaving another sigh, Speed carefully picked it up.

"Hello? Racer residence, Greg speaking."

"_Heya, Speedy!"_

"Oh, hi, Sparky," he smiled faintly, trying his best not get the phone dirty. "What's up?"

"_Not much. Just calling to make sure we're on for tonight."_

"We are . . . give me a few moments and I'll be right over . . ."

"_Actually,"_ Sparky began, _"I was thinking I'd come over and pick you up. That way you're saving on the Mach 5's brakes."_

"And to keep Spritle from stowing away in the trunk?" he teased.

"_That, too,"_ his best friend chuckled.

"All right . . . sounds good to me. Give me about forty-five minutes and I'll be ready."

"_Gotcha. I'll be waiting out front. See ya!"_

"See ya . . ."

He hung up the phone then dashed up the stairs, the clock ticking until the red-haired youth showed up.

888888888

"So who's throwing this party again?"

"George Stevens," came the reply as Sparky drove towards the high society part of town.

"George Stevens . . ." Speed frowned. He, Sparky, and Trixie had gone to school with George, having been in the same graduating class.

George had never liked him because they'd both had a crush on Trixie, and had always gone out of his way to try and bully Speed. Of course, Speed had never put up with it. He'd been sent to the principal's office on more than one occasion because George had started a fight with him, especially after Trixie had chosen to be with him and not George.

"I know. You probably still don't like him," Sparky stated as he turned the car onto the long driveway that led to the Stevens mansion. "Surprised me when he invited me to this private party of his, and he asked me to bring you."

"Probably so he can say that we went to school together," he scoffed then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. He couldn't afford to pick a fight with some snot-nosed rich kid. Not any more. He had a reputation to maintain, after all.

'Besides,' Speed told himself as he climbed out of Sparky's car, 'he could have changed . . . maybe. Won't know until I see him again.'

Feeling slightly apprehensive, Speed followed Sparky inside . . .

888888888

'He's here. Good. Can't wait. Speed, my good old 'friend' . . . this is going to be a night you won't soon forget.'


	2. Chapter 2

Speed let out a soft moan, trying to ignore the pain that had somehow appeared in his groin area and decided to shoot up his back and stomach. He remembered heading to a party of some kind with Sparky. A party that George Stevens happened to be hosting. He'd had a lot to drink. He knew that much. And, at some point, he'd lost track of Sparky. Beyond that, everything had hazed over.

"You're awake," a male voice stated. "That's a good thing. For a moment, I thought I might have broken you after you . . . changed."

"Wha . . ." he began then stopped, his eyes. The voice that had greeted his ears was not his voice. It sounded a pitch or two higher. And his body felt different. His chest felt heavier while his groin area felt . . .empty. Hair brushed against his shoulder, tickling his back even. His companion laughed as his hands grabbed at his chest to feel two abnormally large, firm lumps.

"They're breasts, Speed," the male stated again. Speed recognized him. George Stevens. "I must say they look very good on you. _Very_ good."

Anger replaced shocked and Speed lunged at George, not caring that the only thing that covered him/her was an oversized t-shirt and a pair of very short boxers.

"You ass-hole!"

"Now, now, Speed," George chided, grabbing his/her wrists and pinning them to his/her sides. "That's no way to talk to the person who made love to you last night." He licked his/her neck, causing Speed to shudder. "Repeatedly."

"No," Speed moaned, shaking his/her head. "It's all a dream . . . just a bad dream."

"I'm afraid not," George smirked. "This is very real. Very real indeed."

"No!" he/she cried out, trying to break free from George's grip. "This isn't possible! This is just a bad dream! There's no way you could have turned me into a girl overnight!" An icy grip suddenly settled in his/her stomach. Maybe he/she had been out longer than a night. It was possible to keep someone comatose for a long period of time.

"Actually," George purred, one hand stroking his/her bottom, "there is a way to turn a man into a woman overnight. A bit of a curse, you might say. And I found it. In China, no less. Quite amusing, actually. Since you were the only one I've truly detested, I thought I'd share it with you. I didn't expect you to come out of the water so . . . good-looking . . . and sexy . . ."

Speed's hand had balled up into a fist by that point. With as much strength as he/she could muster, Speed punched the man holding him/her. Yelping in surprise, George released him/her to hold his nose, and Speed took off, not even bothering to look for his/her clothes. If he/she could get to Sparky's without being noticed then he/she'd be all right. Sparky could keep a secret about this embarrassment. Speed ran on.

888888888

George chuckled as he watched Speed take off, despite the fact that his nose was bleeding from the punch. He'd already told the servants to let the man-turned-woman through. After all, he couldn't keep someone there against his/her will.

'Speed'll be back,' he thought smugly, heading for the shower. "In the meantime, I have a videotape that I can use to entertain myself with.'

What he had told Speed had been true. When he had visited China, he and a buddy had come across what had been referred to as the Cursed Springs. His buddy had fallen into what the guide had referred to as "Spring of Drowned Girl." Before he found out that his friend had committed suicide from the incident, George had convinced him to help him get some of the water. He hadn't needed much, just enough to dowse someone with.

'That was a sight to behold,' George smirked to himself, recalling how Speed had changed from a man into a woman before his very eyes. The dark-haired man had developed large, firm breasts, a curvacious body, pink kissable lips, and long raven hair. Thanks to the alcohol Speed had consumed, he'd been completely oblivious to having water poured on him, rendering the transformation. George couldn't resist. He'd started kissing Speed and groping him/her. One thing led to another, and the next thing he knew they were both in bed, George driving himself deeply into the willing body of his now former rival.

His groin tightened as he undressed himself, and the thoughts of the naked female writhing in pleasure under him returned. Oh, yes, Speed had enjoyed the sexual act as much as he had. It made George wonder if he and Trixie had ever gotten very far.

'No matter,' he told himself as he stepped into the shower. 'Speed will be back, wanting to know how to lift the curse. Too bad there really isn't a way . . . but I will tell him how to control it . . . for a price.'

He laughed as he cleaned himself off.

888888888

"What happened to you?" Sparky breathed. Speed had run non-stop from George's mansion to Sparky's apartment, making sure to avoid any and all attention along the way, and she was feeling it. Her sides ached, and she was having a hard time catching her breath. She couldn't really call herself a man anymore. Not with two breasts hanging off her chest.

"Ran . . . all the way here . . ." she gasped, "from George's . . . mansion . . . couldn't stop. Had to get here . . . before anyone saw me . . ."

"I figured that," the red-haired youth replied. "I mean your appearance . . . what happened?"

"Don't know," she shook her head. "George did something to me . . . said something about water . . . and a curse."

"That's all?"

"That's all," Speed nodded, finally catching her breath and collapsing into one of the kitchen chairs. "Sparky, what am I going to do? The race is this weekend! This couldn't have happened at a worse time!"

"You're telling me," came the mutter. "Did he say anything about how to change you back?"

"No . . . seemed more interested in gloating over me about the whole thing," Speed rested her head on the table. "I can't believe this. I absolutely can't believe this."

They sat in silence for a few moments, while Speed half-wallowed in despair. Finally, she lifted her head.

"I can't go home . . . not looking like this . . ."

"And you can't get a hotel, looking like that, either," Sparky pointed out. "Not unless you're going to pay cash."

"I don't have any cash on me . . ."

"So stay here," Sparky suggested.

"Huh?"

"Stay here. With me. I'll go pick up some clothes for you from your place, tell your parents that you're crashing here for a while. If they call, I'll make up some excuse as to why you can't come to the phone."

"Really?" Speed gazed at him with hopeful eyes.

"Sure," Sparky nodded. "I'll even tell Trixie the same thing. That way no one worries about you or finds out about what happened."

"But what about the race?"

"What about it?" he shrugged. "Just write a letter to the committee, saying you're not going to participate in this event, that you'd rather watch it from home and take a break for a weekend."

"Thanks, Sparky. I don't know what I'd do without you," Speed smiled gratefully.

"Hey, that's what friends are for," came the grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Speed groaned as her head fell back onto the pillow. Three days had passed since George Stevens had turned her from a guy into a girl, and it had been driving her nuts. She didn't go anywhere because she didn't want anyone to know what had happened or for George to find her. And, thanks to Sparky's bastard landlord, they had no hot water to take a bath with. They hadn't for three days, for that matter. Showering had become an experience in and of itself. Get wet, shut the water off, soap up then rinse. It had been trying, to say the very least.

Sparky, though, had been great. He covered for Speed whenever her parents or Trixie called, often saying that she was either taking a shower or had just stepped out for a few moments. They wouldn't be able to keep it up forever. Speed knew that. She just hoped that they'd be able to find a way to reverse what George had done before the truth made itself known.

"You okay, Speed?"

"Yeah," she mumbled. "Just great. I absolutely _love_ being a girl."

"I can imagine," the red-haired youth agreed with a slight chuckle. "You look like the kind of girl that would make Trixie jealous, that's for sure."

Speed raised her head, one eyebrow raised at the mechanic.

"Are you checking me out, Sparky?"

"Well, yeah," he admitted, his cheeks a faint hint of red. "Kind of hard not to, though. You're rather cute."

"Rather cute?"

"Yeah . . ." Sparky hesitated then his shoulders slumped in defeat. "Okay, okay. You're more than just cute. You're hot. Very hot. And I've been doing more than just checking you out . . ."

"More than just checking me out?" Speed sat all the way up, gazing at her friend in concern.

"You're in my dreams at night," he blurted out. "I don't know why but you are."

"I am?"

"Yeah . . . and . . . I feel funny when I'm around you . . ."

"Like how?" she ventured, leaning forward. Her curiosity had gotten the better of her.

"I'd really rather not say," Sparky murmured, his cheeks bright red. "It's . . . embarrassing."

"Sparky, we're best friends . . . you can tell me anything!" Speed exclaimed.

"Not this," he shook his head.

"Sure you can," she assured, moving towards him. "Come on . . . tell me . . . I promise I won't laugh."

"And you won't get upset?"

"Scout's honour," she vowed.

"All right," he sighed then drew a very deep breath. "You're turning me on . . . and I . . . I have to relieve myself . . ."

"You mean jerk off?" Speed felt her jaw dropping.

"Yeah . . ."

"Oh . . ."

"Are you mad?"

"No," Speed shook her head. "No . . . I can't really blame you, I guess . . . I suppose it's only a natural reaction . . ."

"Mm-hmm," Sparky agreed, his head nodding vigourously and his eyes wide.

"Am I making you uncomfortable by here, Sparky? Because I can leave and find somewhere else to . . ." she began.

"That's just it," he confessed. "I don't want you to leave. I like having you here, I really do."

"Okay . . . Listen, if there's anything I can do to help, please . . . let me know . . ."

"I don't think what I'd like you to do would help," Sparky muttered. Speed started to say more when the realization dawned on her. He was craving physical contact. From her, no less.

"Oh . . . I see . . ."

"Yeah . . ."

Silence ensued, and Speed bit her lower lip as indecision filled her. She wanted to help her best friend but wasn't sure she wanted to go that far. They were best friends, had been for a very long time. His confession suddenly made things . . . awkward.

'But it shouldn't matter,' she told herself. 'He's doing so much for me and not even asking for anything in return. I could at least try . . . it isn't like I have anything left to lose, thanks to George.'

"Sparky . . ." Speed began.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I'd like to help you with this . . . however I can . . ."

"Speed, I couldn't ask you to . . ."

"To what? Give up my virginity? I think it's a little late for that," Speed chuckled mirthlessly.

"True," Sparky conceded. Then he glanced at her for the first time in minutes. "Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure," she nodded. "I'll do this for you. Just . . . close the curtains, okay?"

"All right . . ."

Once the curtains were closed, Sparky joined her.

"Speed, I've never really done this before," he stated, uncertainty lacing his tone. "I'm not sure of what to do . . ."

"And I was too drunk to even recall what _I _did," she murmured. "I don't know, either."

"Maybe we should just . . . start . . . somehow," Sparky stated lamely.

"Yeah . . ."

It took the mechanic a few moments to work up his nerve but his hands eventually reached out to touch her thighs then slid up and down them. Hesitantly, they moved up to her breasts and gave them a gentle squeeze. Speed sat perfectly still to allow her best friend to do as he wished, even after he had lifted her shirt up.

"Wow," he breathed. "I never thought . . . wow . . ."

Sparky leaned closer, brushing his tongue against one of her nipples. While one hand squeezed, caressed and teased the other breast, Sparky began to suck on the one, pushing Speed onto her back. As soon as he had hardened the one nipple, he went to work on the other. Fingers worked on the button to her pants, creeping in, stopping when they reached her crotch and sliding between the folds of skin. Speed shuddered as she tried to do the same thing for Sparky, her own hands rubbing the length of his cock. It hardened and swelled under her ministrations, causing the mechanic to moan, and an idea came to her.

"Hey," she whispered. "Sit up. I want to do something."

"Okay," he murmured, doing as she told him.

Before Speed could act on her idea, there came a loud knocking on the door.

"Sparky, open the door! We need to talk!"


	4. Chapter 4

Speed climbed out of Sparky's bedroom window while the red-haired youth had gone to the door and stall the one person Speed had been dreading to see since he'd become a girl. Trixie.

The moment she had knocked on the door, they had quickly scrambled to re-clothe themselves. While Sparky distracted her, Speed was to make her escape and head for the nearby bar and wait for the petite brunette to leave.

As she quickly, and quietly, climbed down the fire escape, Speed couldn't help but wonder if Trixie interrupting them hadn't been a good thing. They were about to cross a line that, to Speed, shouldn't ever be crossed. Once they figured out how to get her back to her normal guy self, they'd have to live with what they had done. Speed wasn't so sure she'd be able to.

'I'll have to talk to Sparky about it later,' she thought as she made her way down the street and towards the bar. Several minutes later, she had entered and made her way to the bar. Speed had just ordered a soda, not having any kind of ID to purchase anything stronger, when a tall, slightly drunk man sat down next to her and ordered a beer.

"Yer awfully pretty," he murmured, casting a side glance at her. Speed felt her skin crawl as he leaned closer. "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a dump like this?"

"Just getting a drink," she replied, lifting her Coke. "And to listen to the music. That's all."

"Izzat so?" he smiled. "Wanna dance with me then? I swear I won't step on your feet . . ."

"I don't know," Speed frowned, becoming uncomfortable with the man's proximity.

"Please? I'll buy you a drink . . ."

"I already have a drink," she stated.

"But it isn't a _real_ drink," he pointed out.

"I'm only twenty," Speed sighed. "I'm not old enough for a 'real' drink . . ."

"Dance with me then? Please?"

Speed hesitated once more then sighed for a second time. She nodded, finally giving in.

"All right. I'll dance with you . . . but only one dance. Got it?"

"You betcha, babe," he grinned goofily. Speed shook her head as they got to their feet and made their way to the dance floor. Once there, the stranger automatically wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. Fighting back a third sigh, Speed wrapped her arms around his neck, swaying to the slow beat that resonated throughout the bar.

As they danced, the man's hands began to roam. Up and down her back, caressing her sides then heading further south, giving her butt a somewhat gentle squeeze. He buried his face into her neck as well, his breath hot against her skin. His actions were making her more than a bit uncomfortable and she wanted nothing more than to get away from him.

"You're one hot lady," he breathed. "You know that?"

"So I've been told," Speed replied vaguely. "I don't spend a lot of time looking in the mirror, though. I've got better things to do."

"I can believe that," he chuckled some. "How much?"

"How much what?"

The man pulled up some, a strange light gleaming in his eyes.

"How much to get between those lovely legs of yours?"

Speed's jaw dropped.

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope," he shook his head. "I'm dead serious. I want to get between those legs of yours and have a bit of fun. I'll pay you for it, too. And I won't let go until you name a price."

His hands squeezed her butt again, as if to emphasize how serious he was. Speed bit her lip. As much as the thought appalled her, she didn't think she'd be able to get away from him. As a female, she could fight but he had the upper hand in strength. If he wanted her, he wouldn't let her get away. Not in a place like this. And he was offering to pay her, money being something she needed. She couldn't keep living off Sparky's wages. Squelching her sudden urge to vomit, Speed met his gaze.

"Any price?"

"Any price," he confirmed.

"Five hundred then?" she squeaked out.

"Five hundred it is then," the man answered. He pulled away from her then led her off the dance floor, keeping an eye on everyone there . . .

An hour and a half after they had entered the bathroom, the man had completely satisfied himself. He quickly paid Speed the five hundred dollars then left. Speed quickly dressed herself then climbed out of the bathroom window, feeling more than a little sick.

'No one will ever have to know that I did that,' she thought as she made her way to a payphone. 'But the sooner I become a guy again, the better. I don't think I could go through something like that ever again.'


	5. Chapter 5

Speed snuck quietly into Sparky's apartment, several hours after Trixie had already left. She needed a shower and she needed one bad. She could still smell the scent of sex lingering on her body and it made her stomach turn.

'What have I become?' Speed thought miserably, making her way towards the bathroom. 'I never would have sold myself like that. Never!'

In more ways than one, she felt filthy, cheap, even though she'd consented to having sex with that creep. And she still ached from his rough treatment.

'Definitely never again,' she vowed to herself. 'I'm not some cheap whore. I'm someone that any guy can randomly have sex with and not think twice about it! I have more self-respect than that!'

"Speed? Is that you?"

She cringed at hearing Sparky's voice. Speed had thought for certain the mechanic would have been asleep by now. The last thing she really wanted to do was face him after everything she'd just done.

Still, she simply couldn't slip away from him. Sparky had covered for her when Trixie had shown up unannounced. The poor guy had probably received more than an ear full from the fiery brunette. The least she could do was answer him and find out what had happened after she'd left.

"Yeah, Sparky, it's me," she replied, fighting back a sigh. The mechanic's bedroom light switched on and the red-haired youth appeared in the doorframe. Relief washed over his form when he saw her.

"Oh, thank god," he breathed, "you're all right. I was afraid something had happened to you while you were out."

"I'm fine," Speed smiled. "Just peachy, in fact. It felt good to get out of the apartment for a while."

"That's good," Sparky replied. "Glad to hear you enjoyed yourself."

"Yeah . . . Trixie give you a hard time?"

"As usual," he shrugged. "It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle. She was quite upset that she missed you, though."

"Not as upset as she'd be to see me like this," Speed grumped, finding a chair to sit in then she sighed. "This just isn't fair, Sparky. Why did George have to do this to me?"

"I don't know," the mechanic shook his head. "I really don't. If I'd have known he was going to do this, I wouldn't have taken you to that party."

"I know . . . I guess I just have to find a way to live with this . . . and I need a shower. Is the hot water working yet?"

"No," Sparky shook his head. "Landlord called while you were out and said he'd finally gotten a chance to look at the water heater for the building. Said he had to order a new one and it'd be at least a week before we have hot water again."

"Great," Speed sighed. "Just great."

A comfortable silence once more ensued, permeating the tiny apartment. Speed knew what she wanted to do, which was hop into the shower and wash the sex right off of her. However, she also remembered what she and Sparky had been in the middle of, before Trixie had arrived and interrupted them. What surprised her even more than her remembering what they'd been attempting to do was the desire to continue that had flooded her. Speed shifted her gaze so that it landed on her best friend.

"Hey . . . Sparky . . ."

"Yeah?"

"Do you . . . still want to . . . you know . . . do what we were doing? Before Trixie arrived?"

The mechanic's eyes widened to the size of saucers and his jaw dropped, as if he hadn't been expecting that from her. Then he slowly nodded.

"Yeah but I didn't want to bring it up. Why? Do you?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I do."

For a moment, they didn't say anything more to each other. The silence had gone from comfortable to awkward. Speed wasn't even sure that she'd be able to pick up where she'd left off. Then she shook her head, instantly chastising herself. She'd had sex with a complete stranger. She should be able to at least offer her best friend the same damn thing. Her jaw setting in determination, Speed rose to her feet and approached Sparky. She grabbed his hand then led him down the hall to her bedroom. She'd be damned if she did this for a complete stranger and not her best friend.

Once they were in the back bedroom, Speed closed the door then went to the window to draw the curtains. She exuded confidence. Speed felt as much. She then turned to face Sparky, who just stood there, slack-jawed. The moment her gaze landed on him, he recovered . . . somewhat. He was still quite nervous. Speed couldn't really blame it. This would be Sparky's first sexual encounter, after all.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Speed?" he whispered. "I don't want to do anything that could ruin our friendship . . ."

"I'm sure," she nodded. "I want to do this."

'It's bound to make me feel better than what I have since I woke up in George's bed.'

Sparky's hands on her breasts once more brought her musings away from the dark turn they'd taken and helped her to focus. There was something that she wanted to and she intended to go through with it.

Slowly, the fabric covering her chest moved away . . .

888888888

"Did you find her?"

"Sure did, George," the man grinned. "She's staying with some geek named Sparky Jones. Watched her sneak in and out of the apartment. And you were right. Talk about one hot fuck!"

"So you got into her pants then?" George raised an eyebrow at the man, more than a bit impressed. He had figured Speed might be desperate for money but not quite _that_ desperate!

"Oh yeah," he smirked. "Sure did. Fucked her good, too. That's one hot little dish, George. I envy you."

"Thanks," George replied, wearing a smirk of his own.

'Now it's time to make my next move.'


End file.
